Friday Night Dinner
by IloveKliss
Summary: Burt tombe sur Blaine et Kurt faisant quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir avant sa mort. Kurt et Blaine sont convenablement humiliés. Finn et Carole pensent juste que c'est hilarant. Traitres.
1. Chapter 1

**A/T : Hey everyone ! Voici encore une autre traduction d'une histoire qui m'a beaucoup fait rire **

**J'espère qu'elle vous donnera le sourire aussi**

**Enjoy !**

**A/N : Ceci est venu en regardant Blame it on The Alcohol, et je me demandé « Que se passerait-il si Burt avait découvert Blaine et Kurt faire quelque chose d'encore, encore, encore pire ? (insertion d'un sourire méchant et maniaque ici) **

**Et donc, cette fic est née ! (chœur d'alléluia)**

**C'est rating M, pour un petit peu de garçon-sur-garçon et une montagne de jurons, parce qu'apparemment Kurt et Blaine sont des dieux du sexe )**

**Oh… être une mouche sur le mur…**

**Enjoy ~**

« Blaine, si tu ne sors pas de la voiture maintenant, je ne vais pas t'embrasser jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. »

Pas besoin de le dire, Blaine sortit de la voiture.

« Mais, Kuuuuuurt ! » geint le plus petit à son nouveau petit-ami. « Aussitôt que nous aurons dit à ton père que nous sortons ensemble, je suis mort ! Mort ! Détruit ! C'est une tragédie ! Wah ! »

Kurt jeta un œil sinistre sur l'adolescent mélodramatique devant lui. « Va juste à l'intérieur. Nous avons encore du temps avant que tout le monde ne rentre à la maison. »

Le couple avança dans la maison actuellement vide. Kurt avait convaincu son père de permettre à Blaine d'assister au diner du vendredi soir. Burt avait été réticent au début, particulièrement parce qu'il savait que ce garçon était le même que l'instigateur de L'Incident de la Conversation sur le Sexe. Ouais, vous connaissez celle-là. Elle a ses majuscules.

Cependant, l'homme bourru avait finalement cédé après que Kurt ait utilisé toute la force de ses yeux de chiot sur lui.

_Yeux de chiots. _

Personne n'y résistait. Encore moins Burt (et, récemment, Blaine).

« Donc, » commença Kurt tandis qu'ils entraient dans sa chambre parfaitement rangée. « Papa et Carole seront à la maison à 18h. Finn à peu près au même moment, je crois, d'après lui… On ne sait jamais… »

Blaine sourit puérilement, encerclant la pièce avec les bras largement écartés. « Ce que tu es en train de dire là est que, j'ai… » Il vérifia l'horloge digitale sur la table de nuit de Kurt, « … une heure et demi avec mon magnifique, parfait, beau, génial, parfait, fabuleux, parfait, sexy, _parfait_ petit-ami, tout seul ? »

« C'est à peu près ça _u-umpf_ ! »

A ce moment, Blaine s'était jeté sur le délicat garçon avec de la luxure brûlant dans ses yeux, se pressant contre les hanches de Kurt et les jetant tous les deux sur le lit, les lèvres attaquées.

« B-Blaine, qu'est-ce qu- Oh, oh, oh mon dieu ! Ne t'arrête PAS de faire ç-ça ! » Le brun, suçant le lobe d'oreille de Kurt, fut seulement trop heureux d'obéir.

Kurt se décala légèrement, pour avoir un meilleur angle dans lequel il pourrait glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt de Blaine, et laissa échapper un _grognement très viril_ quand l'érection de Blaine rencontra la sienne.

Et bien, plus besoin de se demander pourquoi les gens font ça _tout le temps putain. Engh._

Très rapidement, les deux garçons furent réduis à un tas d'hormones, de sueur et de grognements.

« Oh, m-mon mon dieu, Kurt. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si parfait ? Mffh, » haleta Blaine dans l'oreille du garçon se tortillant, se pressant contre son petit-ami sans vergogne.

Dans un coin de la conscience de Kurt (qui, certes, n'était pas très présente pendant que Blaine _faisaitçaputaindedieu._), il enregistra le claquement familier de la porte de la voiture, mais l'ignora comme si c'était rien, au profit de continuer de mordiller _lecoulapoitrinel'estomacpartout_ de Blaine.

Il se demanda paresseusement où était parti son t-shirt tandis que Blaine élevait une main vers l'ourlet de son pantalon, mais laissa tomber car c'était un sujet pour le moment sans importance parce que _putaindemerdeblaine_.

Donc, naturellement, aucun des garçons n'entendirent le bruit sourd des bottes qui signifiait la présence de Burt Hummel, ni le _clip-clop_ accompagnant des fabuleuses nouvelles chaussures de Carole offertes par Kurt, tous les deux sur le chemin pour saluer les deux garçons qui ils supposaient travaillaient, ou regardaient Raiponce, ou en fait n'importe quoi d'autre que _c'esttellementparfaitetjepense quejesuissurlepointdevenir_.

« Hey, les garçons, nous sommes à la maison plu- » Ce fut quand la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Burt, avec Carole derrière son épaule, se tenant dans le couloir.

Et, bien sûr, Kurt et Blaine dans les affres du plaisir hormonal adolescent. La main de Blaine travaillait furieusement sous le pantalon de Kurt (qui était toujours sur lui, merci mon dieu pour cette petite faveur), tandis que les yeux changeants du garçon s'écarquillaient et se fermaient, pendant que Blaine se frottait contre la cuisse de Kurt avec abandon, les deux à un instant d'avoir un orgasme glorieux.

Le temps s'arrêta quelques instants.

Okay, un grand moment.

Carole mit la main sur sa bouche, s'ouvrant de choc (et, okay, elle l'admettrait plus tard : vraiment beaucoup d'amusement).

Burt devint lentement mais sûrement d'une couleur rouge qui accompagnait habituellement la mort du petit-ami excité d'une fille. (Ce que… Blaine était effectivement. _Ça allait craindre_, pensa Blaine en passant.)

Kurt poussa un hurlement d'horreur absolue, sortant une couverture de sous lui et la jetant sur lui-même et Blaine.

Blaine, avec toute la dignité et l'élégance du monde (bien que ses joues rouges foncées indiquaient le contraire), enleva précautionneusement sa main du pantalon de Kurt – _maladroitmaladroitmaladroit _– et se racla la gorge.

« Et bien, je… M. Hummel… Au moins je ne peux pas le mettre enceinte ? »

Kurt se gifla mentalement.

Carole éclata de rire, s'appuyant contre son mari toujours figé.

Blaine sourit nerveusement.

Et à ce moment, Finn bondit gaiement du haut des escaliers, à la maison plus tôt aussi (_pourquoi DIABLE est-ce que tout le monde rentrait plus tôt _? demanda Kurt à personne en particulier).

« Salut, les gars, Rachel devait sortir avec ses pères, donc je suis rentré plus tôt, aussi ! Salut, maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour le diner ? Burt ? Um… Hé, Burt ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Est-ce que je peux voir- WHOA PUTAIN DE MERDE OKAY. »

Kurt s'enfonça lentement sous la couverture, gémissant d'embarras. « Portail pour Narnia, apparait… maintenant. Okay, maintenant… Maiiinnntenant. »

Blaine jeta un œil sur Kurt d'un air sceptique. « Au moins ils ne peuvent pas te tuer, » murmura-t-il avec amertume.

Enfin, Burt se racla lagorge, maintenant apparemment capable de traiter avec ce qu'il venait de voir entre son fils et le nouveau perver- petit-ami.

« Carole, est-ce que ça t'embêterait de monter et de commencer le diner ? Rappelle-toi, nous avons un invité, donc fais plus que d'habitude. Je serai bientôt là pour aider. » Carole hocha la tête, jetant un regard curieux à son mari (apparemment, complotant).

« Oui, chéri, » répondit-elle d'un air hésitant, passant devant son fils biologique choqué tandis qu'elle montait les escaliers.

« Finn, » Burt se tourna vers son deuxième fils. « Est-ce que tu sais où je range mon fusil ? Je ne peux pas aller le chercher moi-même. Je dois rester ici et m'assurer que Blaine n'essaye pas de s'échapper par la fenêtre. »

Blaine pâlit.

Kurt pâlit.

Finn grogna de rire et marmonna, « J'ai été heureux de te connaitre, Blaine. Kurt, peut-être que tu devrais évacuer la zone de guerre ? »

Blaine s'enfonça encore plus dans le matelas.

Burt sourit gaiement, faisant un pas dans la pièce. « Maintenant, Blaine… Il est temps pour toi et moi d'avoir une petite conversation. »

**A/N : Oh, les choses que je fais à mes deux préférés garçons. Tout ça est fait par amour, je le jure (plus de sourires méchants) **

**Donc… pour l'instant, c'est un one shit. Toutefois, si assez de gens sons en faveur de ça, je pourrais écrire un two shot qui explique le destin de pauvre M. Anderson et de son adorable petit-ami. **

**C'est à votre tour les gars !**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécier, j'ai vraiment appréciez de l'écrire ! **


	2. Chapitre 2 : Je vivrai pour lui

**A/T : Et voici donc le second chapitre de Friday Night Dinner qui j'espère vous plaira autant qu'à moi )**

**Bon, après une tonne de réponses positives - baw, Je vous aime les gars ! - j'ai décidé de donner à tout le monde une petite vue de ce qui se passe après la découverte assez traumatisante (bon, pour eux, du moins. Pour nous, c'est juste hystérique ! ) **

**Donc, nous avons ici le chapitre 2 de Friday Night Dinner ! **

**Enjoy!**

Burt regarda Blaine, le petit-ami de son fils, bougeant nerveusement sur le canapé du salon, et essaya de cacher le sourire qui essayait désespérément de se former sur son visage.

Quand il était tombé sur les deux adolescents plus tôt cette après-midi, sa première réaction avait été l'horreur. Pas dans un sens homophobe, mais purement parce qu'il ressentait ce que n'importe quel père ressentirait en tombant sur son enfant durant un... ahem... moment intime. Gay ou pas.

Après ses pensées initiales de _FOUS LE CAMP. ATTENTION. ATTENTION. FOUS LE CAMP_, suivit rapidement par _TUE LE CONNARD BOUCLÉ QUI OSE TOUCHER À MON MAGNIFIQUE, PUR ET INNOCENT FILS_, Burt s'était considérablement calmé, et avait décidé de s'amuser un peu avec ça. Maintenant était un excellemment moment pour découvre quel genre de gars Blaine était, et s'assurer que son bébé était entre de bonnes mains.

"De bonnes mains" lui ramenèrent les images de la main de Blaine à un endroit sur son fils que Burt aimait prétendre ne pas exister, donc il décida de rester à l'écart de ce train de pensée.

Blaine avait déjà inconsciemment gagné quelques points avant même que la conversation n'ai commencé, en maintenant un contact des yeux avec Burt malgré sa peur évidente.

Malgré ce qui était arrivé, Burt admira le courage de Blaine.

Et il ne savait même pas ce que ça voulait réellement dire pour Blaine et Kurt.

« Donc... » commença Burt, appréciant l'air effrayé sur le visage de Blaine tandis que l'adolescent se dépêchait de se préparer pour la sentence de mort de Burt. « Tu sors avec mon fils. »

L'élégant garçon devant lui se rétracta à la silhouette menaçante, mais son regard ne vacilla pas. Plus de points.

« Oui, monsieur, » confirma Blaine, de la fierté évidente dans sa voix. Plus de points. « Depuis la semaine avant les régionales, monsieur. »

Burt hocha la tête comme si cette information voulait dire quelque chose. Bien sûr, il savait que les régionales avait quelque chose à voir avec le Glee Club, mais c'était tout flou pour lui.

« Et vous êtes déjà sexuellement actifs ? » demanda-t-il franchement.

Cette question, Blaine s'y était préparé, mais ça lui prit encore un moment pour répondre. « Je... en quelque sorte, monsieur. Ce que vous avez vu aujourd'hui et le plus poussé de ce que nous avons fait. » Plus de point pour tout, petit homme. « Et, monsieur, j'aimerais qu'il soit clair que je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser moi ou Kurt perdre notre virginité l'un pour l'autre avant que notre relation se soit développée et que nous soyons devenu bien plus engagé l'un envers l'autre. »

Burt cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à une réponse aussi honnête, et gloussa quand il entendit un bruit sourd derrière la porte, suivi par un "Noonn ! Maman, je veux écouter ! Ça devenait juste intéressant ! » et un "Carole, fais les arrêter de parler de ça ! Noonnn ! Je veux éééééécouuuuuter ! »

Les voix s'estompèrent tandis que sa femme éloignait ses deux fils. Il se retourna vers Blaine pour le voir regarder la porte avec un sourire tendre qui était clairement réservé pour Kurt. Plus de points.

« Et bien, c'est rassurant, Blaine. Je ne vais pas vous dire que vous devriez garder complètement vos mains pour vous. C'est irréaliste, surtout pour deux garçons adolescents. Et je ne vais pas vous parler de précautions - je sais que tu es au courant, merci à la petite conversation que nous avons eu au magasin, » simultanément grimaçant au souvenir, « et je fais confiance à Kurt pour faire les bonnes choses. »

Blaine hocha la tête en accord. « Vous devriez, M. Hummel. Kurt est un garçon très intelligent. »

« Appelle-moi Burt, » demanda Burt d'un air absent, manquant l'air choqué et le large sourire que Blaine lui fit à cette requête.

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? » demanda Burt, sa voix calme.

Blaine respira profondément, sachant que toute sa relation avec Kurt était entre les mains de sa réponse. « Oui, monsieur. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Pas juste là. La romance dans notre relation vient seulement de se développer, du moins de mon côté. Cependant, j'aime votre fils, plus que _tout_ au monde. Il est mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon partenaire de duo. Il me fait rire, et quand il chante... Le monde s'arrête juste, monsieur. Il s'arrête, parce que rien d'autre dans ce monde n'a d'importance aussi longtemps qu'il me sourit et chante pour moi. Je l'aime de tellement de manières différentes que je ne peux même pas commencer à décrire ce que je ferais pour le garder dans ma vie, pour que j'ai une chance de tomber correctement amoureux de lui. De la façon dont il mérite d'être aimé. »

Les yeux de Burt s'écarquillèrent de choc, et le visage de Blaine était devenu rouge vif, mais encore, l'adolescent maintenant un contact des yeux, ses yeux passionnés.

_Il ferait réellement n'importe quoi pour mon fils_, réalisa Burt, se sentant soudainement plus léger maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre au monde qui prenait soin de son fils comme lui.

« Est-ce que tu mourrais pour lui ? » demanda Burt, plus curieux de la réponse que de n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Je mourrais pour lui, tuerai pour lui, et chanterais pour lui. Plus important... je vivrai pour lui. Aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra. »

Burt était surpris de remarqué que les yeux de Blaine étaient en fait troublés, se battant apparemment contre les larmes.

Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le compte de combien de points le garçon avait gagné, donc il décida qu'il était temps de finir la conversation et de préparer le dîner. S'il n'y avait rien d'autre, c'était probablement mieux de rassurer Kurt que son petit-ami avait survécu. Pas besoin de dire à son fils que Blaine avait en fait passé le test la main haute.

« Allons chercher quelque chose à manger. On sent que Kurt a mis ses mains dans la cuisine de Carole. J'aime cette femme comme un fou, mais sa cuisine... bon... »

Blaine rit, suivit par le plus âgé.

« Oh, et Blaine... » commença Burt, se tournant pour faire face à Blaine. « Si _jamais_ je t'attrape encore dans une position comme ça avec mon fils, je te tuerais. Je veux bien t'accepter, mais il y a des limites. »

« Bien sûr, Burt. Nous nous assurerons de ne jamais nous faire prendre. » Ceci, bien sûr, était dit avec un visage complètement neutre, Blaine admettant sans vergogne qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ses mains hors de Kurt.

Burt gloussa et tendit la main.

« Bienvenue dans la famille, et bonne chance. »

**A/N : BAW EST-CE QUE CE SPEECH N'ÉTAIT PAS JUSTE BAW. **

**C'est tout.**

**J'adore absolument le personnage de Burt. Il est tout ce que j'aimerai que mon père soit et plus. J'espère VRAIMENT que je lui ai fait justice, et si e n'est pas le cas... pourriez-vous me le dire s'il vous plaît ? **

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié ça ! **

**Maintenant, tout le monde à bord du Klainetrain pour le pays des reviews ;D**

**A/T : Et voilà fini **** merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçues pour le dernier chapitre je les transmets dès que possible à l'auteur.**


End file.
